Family Therapy
by Echo101
Summary: Watch Skye as she helps various characters in Terra Nova solve their dilemmas. Every time, you get to choose the next one.
1. Lucas and the Commander

**A/N So this is slightly AU, but not completely. It's just an idea I got for how Lucas and Taylor would bond together again.**

"Why do I have to do this again?" Skye called out to Jim Shannon, who was hiding behind the door.

"Because you're the only one who can calm down Lucas." Shannon hollered back.

"Fine." Skye grumbled. She turned to face the two Taylors who were currently engaged in a scowling contest. "Seeing as we're stuck here for the next four hours, I suggest we make something of the time. We will try to 'reacquaint' you-"

"Who's we?" Lucas growled. "I don't want to 'rediscover' my dad. He's a lying, selfish bastard."

"You're the one who stuck a knife in my side." Taylor growled back.

"Shut up!" Skye yelled. "Breath in, breath out." She told herself. "Okay, why don't we talk, _one at a time_, in a certain amount of time." Both Taylors looked at each other before nodding. Skye breathed. "Good. Now, Lucas why don't you go first?"

"You hate me." Lucas spat at Taylor. "You let her die. You _watched_ her die. You didn't do anything. You could've, but you didn't." He pulled at the ropes that binded him to the chair. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes." Skye sighed. "Commander, the floor is yours."

"Didn't you think, for one moment, that your mother and I had planned for this?" He hissed. "She told me to take you and run, and I told her the same. We knew it might happen. We hoped it didn't. And why do I have to have the ropes too?"

"Because if you weren't here, you wouldn't need them." Skye replied. "Lucas, your turn."

"You were still disappointed. You were disappointed that I wasn't _you_." Lucas shot back.

"Taylor." Skye said, maintaining an aura of fortitude.

"I wasn't disappointed. You were exactly _like_ her. It reminded me of her…and well." Taylor answered.

Skye looked up. "Good work. We'll pick it up tomorrow?" She left without untying both of them.

**A/N You vote! Should I do Mira and her daughter next? Or should I do the Shannon boys?**


	2. The Shannon Boys

**A/N It seems the winners are the Shannon Boys! Don't forget to vote for next time's people.**

Skye glanced up at Jim and Josh. They hadn't been close since…well, a long time, but really? Family therapy? Lucas and Taylor were a nightmare. She just hoped this wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay, so. Why don't we start with role-playing?" Neither Shannons disagreed with this. "Good. Um…so, Josh, I want you to be your dad and Mr. Shannon, I want you to be your son. Make sense?" Both nodded. "Okay, Josh, pretend you are your dad and your dad is you. What would you tell him?"

"Well son," Josh said in an imitation that was more like that of the Commander's than his father, "I want you to know that I abandoned the family because I lost my temper. Oops."

"Okay." Skye's smile was now forced. She turned to Jim. "Mr. Shannon, do what your son just did, but in reverse."

Jim started acting like a two year old. "I want everything to be my way! I'm better than you! You're not my dad! You're just some loser!"

"I don't think of you like that all the time." Josh muttered.

"So how do you think of me?" Jim questioned.

"Like an absent parent."

Jim paused. "If I had a choice, I would stop myself from punching that population officer. But I can't. And we can't go back into the past either. We just have to do with what we're given, I guess is what I'm trying to say. I'm not going to be the perfect dad. I'm going to make mistakes. We all make mistakes."

Josh nodded. "I guess." He smiled at his dad. "Truce?" He stuck out his hand.

"Truce." Jim grinned, standing up and shaking Josh's hand. "But you're still grounded."

"What? All I did was sneak out for a few minutes."

"More like a few hours." Jim grinned as he led his son from the room. As soon as the door closed, Elizabeth sneaked out.

"That went well." Elizabeth whispered to Skye. "You didn't have to do anything."

"You still have to pay me."

**A/N Remember to vote for next time!**


	3. Jim and Mark

**A/N So ff was being stupid and not letting me log in. That being said, the winner was Jim/Mark.**

"And if you ever come near my daughter again, I will hurt you in places you didn't know could hurt." Jim continued like this for a few minutes. The author cannot repeat what he said because then this fic would be rated M.

Skye rubbed her temples. _How did I get the therapist job?_ She asked herself for the uptenth time. "I get the point!" She snapped at Jim.

"Sir," Mark interrupted. "I will always respect your daughter and her personal boundaries."

Jim turned on Mark. "Are you suggesting my daughter was the cause of your escapade?"

"No." Mark backtracked. "I take full responsibility."

"Good. Because Taylor will remove you from your post." Jim snarled.

"Sir, with all due respect, I have never thought of your daughter in that way." Mark said quickly.

Skye interrupted. "Shut up! Mark, grow a spine. Jim, calm down! She's your teenage daughter-"

"Dating a 20-year-old!" Jim exclaimed.

"18." Mark corrected.

"Same difference. Maddy's 16 and if you think you're going to see her again," Jim said, turning to Mark, "you're stupider than you look."

"Are you calling me intelligent?" Mark asked in surprise.

"No." Jim said, blushing.

Just then, a voice was heard outside. "Where is that damn Reynolds?" Josh was yelling. "The last thing he'll see his my-"

"Josh," his mother scolded. "Zoe can hear you."

"You're not hurting Reynolds!" Maddy could be heard crying.

Skye sighed. "Okay. Reynolds, I think you've learned your lesson. Don't touch Maddy Shannon or the Shannon boys will be after you. Jim, I think you might need to restrain your son from killing your daughter's boyfriend."

"No, I'll be joining him." Jim told her.

"It's counterproductive." Skye said.

"I don't care." Jim snapped.

The commander came in. "Skye, please tell me there's a reason Josh is being restrained by his mother and his sister is yelling at him while his other sister is running amok."

"Jim caught Maddy and Reynolds in a…compromising position." Skye told him.

"Jim, I'm not firing Reynolds. Reynolds, ditch duty. My soldiers do not attempt to…well, you get the idea. If this happens in the future, you will be suspended from duty. Everyone happy?"

Jim glared, but nodded. Reynolds breathed a sigh of relief. "Mark, take the back door." Skye told him. "I think Josh is on the warpath."

**A/N Don't forget to vote!**


	4. Wash and Taylor

**A/N Only one person voted :(. Remember, if you want to see someone in the chair, you gotta vote. Without further ado, let us say hello to Wash and Taylor. On a side note, they are not dating/marrying/whatever you want to call it. I have no idea how that would go. Like, the whole dating thing. It's like, they'll go out and shoot raptors or something. I really can't imagine what Wash and Taylor would do on a date, even if they weren't dating each other.**

"Sir, if you hadn't suggested going by the Valley of Shadows-"

"Yes, Wash. I understand your concern. But really, it isn't that bad."

"We lost a whole company!"

"12 very good men." Taylor said gruffly, welling up with pride.

Skye moaned into her hands. If she had to hear one more sentence about battle strategy… "I don't mean to interrupt this very interesting discussion, but I can't help you with this."

Wash and Taylor turned to stare at her blankly. "But you're the therapist." Wash said.

"Yes. But I'm also not a military commander. All I can say is that it's both your faults."

"But mainly Taylor's." Wash interjected.

"Whatever." Skye said.

"It was a worthy mission." Taylor defended himself.

"Yes, very worthy. Now we know where our mines are!" Wash snapped back.

"Yes, and we know how the Sixers are guarding them and everything. We know how the mine and now we can get it back."

"It's not that, Sir. It's the moral of the men. Their starting to think that you think you're above the law."

"It's true." Skye added.

"That's ridiculous." Taylor scoffed.

"After the last stunt you pulled at the gates…" Wash said.

"I know…but I had some very secret things to do."

"Too secret."

"Well that's what this is for." Skye interjected. "We use this time to spill all of our secrets so that…"

"There are some things here that must remain secret no matter what the cost." Taylor said gravely.

"Doesn't matter." Wash said brusquely. "The men need to have faith in their commander. If their commander is hiding something, they're not going to look favorably on him."

Skye wasn't listening at this point. Instead she was gazing at Taylor. Suddenly, it clicked. "You're the dude from _Avatar_!"

Taylor and Wash looked at her. "What?" Taylor asked.

"That commander dude. You know, the one that's 'kill all the blue people'." Skye said excitedly.

Wash studied Taylor with new-found interest. "You're right!" Wash said excitedly.

Taylor threw up his hands. "I have things to do." He said, walking out.


	5. Mira and Taylor

**A/N Here's Mira and Taylor.**

"So…how's, um…"

"Savanah?" Mira snapped, her eyes never leaving Taylor's.

"Yes." Skye said quickly. "Savanah. How is she?"

"She is fine, no thanks to _him_."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Taylor growled. "I am sad about her, but I am doing what's best for the colony."

"The colony?" Mira snorted. "You make the decisions, and you don't even _know_ anything about the people here."

"I know enough to know that you run this colony with an iron fist. And you still think you're better than us?"

"I know I am." Taylor said calmly, his eyes flashing. "I don't abuse my authority-"

"Yes, you do." Mira cut in. "You _always_ do. Remember Boylan? Or, I don't know, the banishing of anyone you deem 'traitorous'? Or even framing your own sheriff because he was getting too close to what we were both after?"

"I did it for the good of the colony." Taylor ground out.

"I can testify to that." Skye said, doodling. _Better to let all the anger out,_ she thought to herself.

"I did." Taylor insisted. "You don't know what it's like-"

"Being at the top? I know what it's like. And even I don't have complete control. I thought we were supposed to be going forward, not backward." Mira snapped.

"But we _are _back in time." Skye said. Taylor and Mira looked at her. "Bad joke. Continue."

"As I was saying, you have complete control over your colony. That _is_ dictatorship." Mira said.

"I do not. If there were a better candidate to lead the colony, I would step down immediately."

"Oh, someone like Jim?"

Taylor looked at Mira. "Jim? Jim Shannon?"

"Yes, him. Is there another Jim we know?"

"The dude who runs to coffee cart." Again, Taylor and Mira turned to stare at Skye. "What? He's really nice."

"Don't let Lucas hear you saying that." Mira told her.

"Lucas? Lucas Taylor? My son, Lucas?"

"Yeah. Turns out, he has this thing for me." Skye said. "It's annoying. He'll terrify all the people I think of going out with. Mira, can you tell him to stop doing that?"

"Can't. Lucas controls me."

"You lie!" Taylor yelled. "_You_ were the one that convinced Lucas I was evil-"

"He calls me his sister." Skye said irritably. "He was already messed up."

"My son can be redeemed."

"What redemption? I'm just doing this for the sake of my daughter!" Mira screamed.

"At least I know what I have to do is right."

"My daughter is 8 years old! I haven't seen her since she was 5!"

"I'm going to go get a coffee." Skye said, slipping out as the two enemies continued to argue.

**A/N Remember to vote. Voting is good.**


	6. Josh and Skye

**A/N Come on guys, vote! Only got one this time, so here's Skye/Josh.**

"So…why are you here again?" Skye asked.

"I just wanted to talk." Josh replied.

"Right." Skye said skeptically. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." Josh said quickly. A little too quickly.

"You want to talk about me and Lucas, don't you?" Skye guessed.

"Yeah." Josh mumbled.

Skye sighed. "Look, there's nothing going on between me and Lucas. Okay?"

"Then why does he follow you all the time?"

"He just does. I don't know why."

"He's creepy."

"I know."

"He watches you sleep."

"What!"

"Kidding. But I'm pretty sure he does."

"Well, I'm not going to date him."

"Why?"

"Why? He's a lunatic who threatened to kill my mother and calls me his sister! Why would I date him?"

"I dunno. Why do you keep hanging out with him?"

"I don't hang out with him. He tracks me down and spends time with me. It's so awkward too, because he keeps calling me his sister, and then tries to make-out with me."

"I'm just worried about you. Why don't you tell the Commander?"

"Taylor." Skye thought Josh was joking. "He hates me."

"He hates Lucas."

"Lucas is his son. He hates me because I betrayed him."

"So did Lucas."

"Doesn't matter. He still hates me."

"He'll get Lucas off your back."

"Just to get him out of the colony so he'll never have to look at him again."

"He cares about you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yeah, he does. Keeps asking Maddie to keep tabs on you."

"Probably to see that I don't betray the colony again."

"When are you going to admit that the Commander likes you?" Josh asked. Skye gave him a look. "Not in that way." He hastily added.

"I don't know." Skye sighed. "Like I said, he's pretty pissed at me."

"He's pissed at everybody."

"Not you."

Josh laughed. "You should've seen him after I stole that medicine and gave it to the Sixers."

"Well, that's 'cause you're the Sherriff's son."

"I hate my dad being the Sherriff."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"Every time we talk I end up grounded."

"Well, maybe you should talk about how you like to play the guitar."

"He took away my guitar."

"You could talk about how the kids in school tease you."

"They don't. They act all scared around me."

"Um…you could talk about your sister."

"Which one?"

"Both?"

"Come on. I love Maddie and all, but sometimes I think my dad likes her more than me."

"What about Zoe?"

"Zoe's really young…_and_ she was the hidden child."

"Your dad came to your rescue." Skye reminded him.

"Yeah." Josh admitted.

"See? He does care about you. He's just not sure how to raise you. Sometimes he's worried about making the wrong mistake with you."

"Does my dad come in here?" Josh asked.

"Anybody can come in here." Skye replied.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	7. Mark and Maddy

**A/N I had a couple different requests, and one of them happened to Mark and Maddy. I haven't done couples therapy yet, so I thought I might. Also, does anyone know why there was a 17****th**** century ship's masthead at the end? And don't forget to vote!**

Couples therapy was never fun. Of course it wasn't. Skye knew this. That didn't explain why Maddy and Mark were in her office right now.

"_He_ forgot our anniversary." Maddy complained.

Mark sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you on Valentine's Day."

"That _was_ our anniversary."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Skye cut in.

"I _want_ him to value our relationship."

"I do value our relationship."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You _forgot_ our anniversary."

"There was a Slasher attack! How could I remember?"

"You could've at least planned something!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"Well, I'm not going to apologize for something I can't help. It was out of my control, Maddy."

"It's too late to apologize."

"I'm not apologizing. And maybe you could do some work in our relationship too."

"I do _everything_!"

"No, _I_ do everything. You just sit in the background and nag!"

"I'm sorry that I _don't_ do everything, but I do a lot of things! You're the one who keeps forgetting things!"

"Okay, you know what?" Skye asked. "I want both of you to talk without using the word you. Got it?"

"Well, he never listens!"

"I listen! She just talks!"

"Without talking to me." Skye added.

"Well, I am expected to do most of the work." Mark said.

"Because y-I do _everything_! I want a break once in a while."

"Well, what about what _I_ want? Don't I have a say in this relationship too?"

"Yes! But I do a lot of the work-"

"So that gives you a greater say in the relationship? I thought we were partners!"

"We are. But it's not fair that I do most of the work."

"I try to help out wherever I can. It's just…"

"What? Is there someone else?"

"What? No! It's just…I have a lot of expectations and…it's a lot." Mark finished lamely.

Maddy smiled. "I wish we had more time for 'us'. It's not even 'us' anymore."

"Then," Skye broke in, "what you need to do is set aside a time for yourselves. You know, just for you two."

Maddy and Mark smiled at each other. "Okay."


	8. Fans and Fox

**A/N This is the final Family Therapy. I thought it would be fun to end it on a bittersweet note. So, without further ado, here comes Fans v. Fox.**

Sky sighed. Of all the therapies she had to do, this was the worst. Although, she reflected, if she finished this one, successfully, she wouldn't have to do these therapy sessions anymore. Armed with that thought, she concentrated on the task beforehand.

The fan that had been chosen to represent the Terra Nova fans was glaring at the Fox producer, who was fidgeting.

"It was expensive, alright!" the Fox guy said.

The fan continued to glare menacingly. "I would kill you if my hands weren't bound." They spat.

"It's not my fault!" Fox said desperately. "It's Rupert Murdoch's fault!"

"That's what you said when Firefly was cancelled! Don't you know the difference between good TV and bad?"

Fox looked at Sky. "Aren't you going to do something?"

Sky shrugged. "Normally, yes, but this time, no. I mean," She added, sitting up, "the fan has a point. Are you seriously going to cancel a TV series? Especially one like Terra Nova?"

"It was expensive!"

"It. Was. Awesome." Fan said angrily.

"I understand your concerns-" Fox started.

Sky cut him off. "No, you don't. Fan has a point here. Why cancel Firefly? It's only one of the biggest TV shows ever."

Fox started to look even more nervous. "It…it was Murdoch's fault!" He repeated.

"Stop saying that!" Fan said. "Don't you have any dignity?"

Fox glared at Fan. "It was expensive, alright! It was very expensive. And yes, it made a profit, but at a cost. At a _huge_ cost."

"So what did happen at the end?" Sky asked curiously.

"Don't you know?" Fan asked. "I mean, you're in the show."

"Um…well, you see…uhhhhh…look a dinosaur!" Sky said, distracting them as she made her escape. She ran through Terra Nova. _I am _free_._ She thought.


End file.
